


选择题

by gelian159



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Pierreus
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 16:03:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16977690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gelian159/pseuds/gelian159
Summary: 设定Marco和Auba有肉体关系但不是恋人，时间发生在18年12月8日的鲁尔德比当晚，晚半个小时开球的阿森纳也在英超联赛中获胜。土味半吊子phone sexOOC预警本质想写点破车，胡言乱语，没有后续





	选择题

“Hi，bro，你好么？借你吉言我们赢了，还有，恭喜你们也赢了。”Marco寒暄着，德比收到前队友的赛前祝福，就算现在已是赛后了吧，出于礼节地感谢一下也不显突兀。

“谢，谢谢bro，我就知道会赢，早说过BVB势不可挡嘛，嘿嘿。”电话那边久违的声音却有点紧张，完全不像以往风格。

“还有，有件事我想解释，关于……”话到嘴边Marco突然觉得自己像个傻瓜，完全没必要打这个电话。

“别说了，bro，不如来点实际的，让我们想想之前是怎么做的？”还好前搭档也是这么认为的，只不过他的声音通过电话竟然染上一层邪恶的色彩，尽管觉得是自己想多了，但Marco还是不自觉地吞了下口水。

“这个时间，你洗完澡了吧，被子暖和吧？”电话那边的Auba话锋一转，又像是嘘寒问暖起来，如果听者不知道他们的小秘密的话，比如前座开车的人就耸了耸肩，只觉得这问候未免婆婆妈妈。

不算陈旧的回忆在Marco脑海中泛起，冰桶和热水澡是赛后必不可少的，然后还有他们间的相互慰藉。

好吧，说得更直白一些，是球场上大干一场之后的意犹未尽，为激发出来又没有充分释放的肾上腺素找个发泄出口。最开始的时候他们同时发现对方在赛后淋浴时悄悄自慰，后来一次玩笑打闹之后变成两个人挤在一个淋浴间里给对方撸出来，因为这比自己干要刺激得多。再后来他们一点点越过界限，用口，用腿，终于在试验了各种花招之后，Auba捧起Marco的双腿把他顶在墙上进入了他，Marco全程都紧紧攀着搭档的脖子。结束后Marco抱怨墙太硬了，一点没有家里的床舒服，但他显然很尽兴。于是之后的日子里他们会直接去Marco家，在Kingsize的床上接着挥洒汗水。但也只限比赛后的那一晚，如同水晶鞋的魔咒午夜之后消散，第二天他们就做回要好的队友，在众人面前嬉笑打闹，连一个吻都不曾有，他们心照不宣地认同这种安全关系。

 

“呵，这天可真冷。”Marco听见Auba呵了口气，还有关车门以及同司机告别的声音，伦敦现在也是天寒地冻吧，他没有开车出门么？

“要不要我帮你变得更暖和些？”然后那边给出近乎直白的挑逗，Marco不可能再无视了。

天知道！他只是睡前突然看了下ins，发现对方给了自己德比祝福，用了该死的Batman&Robin图片，这张一天中见了两次的图片让他不明所以地产生了一点心虚。

选择一个，Batman or Jocker？回答的时候他用心盘算了两个前锋的出场时间和进球数，然后根据进球率计算结果给出答案，又对新队友一番称赞鼓励，多么完美的属于球队队长的回答。直到他看到Auba@了自己的快拍，莫名其妙又不可避免地心虚起来，于是他马上电话Auba来解释，可恨对方跟自己完全不在一个线路上，甚至还想到了八竿子打不着的地方。

“你有这个本事么，bro？”心里无数次扶额，Marco嘴上却不甘示弱地挑逗回去。

“那就试试，你家没人吧？开个免提。”然后是一串Auba特有的魔性笑声。

“还用你说？！”Marco鄙视。

Auba的声音仿佛轻快了些：“嘿，先让我亲亲脖子怎么样？我想念你身上的青草香。”

Marco翻了个白眼：“要怎么亲？”

“你就摸摸脖子嘛，对，还有锁骨窝那里。”

Marco鬼使神差似得，居然真的配合着动作起来，掀开被子伸出只手在肩膀和锁骨间摩挲。

“轻一点，慢一点，那里有你的敏感带。”Auba尽量拉长声音。

Auba说得不错，几个来回之后Marco突然过了下电，还真是有点意思了。

“有感觉了？照顾下你胸口，别光用手指，用指甲刷，对，两只手一起上，就这样，我知道它们变硬了。”

“你废话好多！”

“别破坏规则，bro，服从命令。”

“FXXK U！呵——”Marco骂出声，惊觉自己的声音变了，然后抽了口气。

“Jesus，跟我说说它们，它们那么甜美……”Auba那边的气息也变得急促沉重，说得好像他在亲自干这些事，Marco突然回想起那个黑脸的家伙在他胸前埋头苦干之后露出的嘚瑟笑脸。

他又按指示在胸口一通揉捏，用指甲同时掐那两点敏感，在那周围的乳晕上打转，甚至一些更激烈的动作，就像Auba曾经做的那样，在这个环节，他们不约而同地多停留了一会儿……

然后是腹部，Auba非要数Marco的腹肌，他让Marco想象是他的舌头在腹肌上游动，于是Marco每慢慢抚摸过一块就要抽着气向电话那边报数，换来对方吞咽口水的声音。

“还有你的人鱼线，我会从腰侧开始吻，但现在不碰别的地方……”

……

“bro，你的小兄弟精神了吧？”Marco如从云雾中听到Auba的问话，他们进行了很久，几乎访问了每个敏感点，Marco的被子已经被踢下床，可Auba始终没让他去碰那里。

“你是在问废话么？！”Marco睁开眼看了看，然后恨不得当面怒骂加蓬人。

Auba用笑声打断了他：“哦我懂了，按照程序……”

按照程序，Auba会把小Marco照顾得很好，会抚慰他，亲吻它，用口舌逗弄包裹它，会让Marco在绝顶边缘来回徘徊。

但这次Auba说：“按照程序，三根手指。”

Marco差点没听明白他在说什么。当Auba重复之后他才发出又一声咒骂，但还是按吩咐，翻出床头柜第二层抽屉里的润滑剂，天杀的Auba还记得这玩意儿放在哪，然后让自己的手指沾满黏滑膏体，在下身探索。

之前这都是Auba的事情，于是当他不得其道时，Auba的命令又来了，声音沙哑：“慢慢来——揉一揉那些褶皱——”Marco能听到对方重重的喘息，“然后先进一根手指，慢点，进去之后手指蜷起来，啊，里面好软好热，我硬的不行了，Marco——”

Marco咬紧牙关，这种感觉有点奇怪，明明是他自己的手指，却恍惚间是电话那一端的人在操控，而他又能感觉到自己不自觉地收缩，在电话那端飘过来的下流词句中，他好不容易用三根手指填满自己，汗水顺着脊背滴下。同时感受着被异物填充和被柔软包合，跪在床上，另一只手扶着床头，深深喘息，却又像借着一块小舢板在风浪大作的海上沉浮似得，紧绷着身体半天不敢动弹，怕一不小心就被浪潮吞噬。

“Auba你个bitch——这下满意了——啊——”他的声音已然有点哽咽了，电话那边却回以一片寂静，抬眼看去，电话断了。

一瞬间Marco感觉自己的小舢板被海浪拍碎了。

如果Auba就在面前，Marco发誓一定会杀了他。

为什么他不在这？

 

Marco抽出了手指，为此流下生理性的泪水。嫌恶地把手机甩项门去。这时门开了，一阵冷意袭来，Marco看见阿森纳前锋大马金刀地闯了进来。好吧，Auba也记得自己会在花坛里藏一把大门钥匙。

“——Shit！”Marco大大地骂了一声，冲过去想给他一拳。

而对方却摆手道：“等等，我身上冷！”他以为他要给他拥抱，Marco又一个大白眼翻上去。但却也真的拥抱了他，薄薄的金发压在闯入者华丽丽的外套毛领中。

Auba再次推开Marco，比之前还要艰难，他一边直勾勾看着浑身潮红又沁着汗水的Marco，一边脱去带着寒冷的帽子、外套和卫衣，觉得这花了一个世纪那么长，然后拥抱住了面前的人，用要把对方嵌入自己身体的力度。

Marco捶了Auba一拳，砸进肌肉坚实的后背，然后箍紧了他的脖子，在他肩头狠狠咬上一口，感到加蓬人抽了口气。

Auba抬起那双不着一物的腿，大手握住白到晶莹又因遇冷而颤栗着的肌肤，一挺腰将人挂在身上，而对方也瞬间把腿缠在他腰上，柔韧而有力，这让他想起他们的第一次。对，床，墙太硬了，Auba压着Marco摔进床里。

Marco感觉硬邦邦的东西隔着布料顶在自己的大腿内侧，坏笑着揉了一把，对自己的成果表示满意：“于是你刚才一直在走路？”

“那不然让的士司机听见咱俩在说什么？确切地说，我跑来的，天呐这一路太折磨人了。话说能不能把程序走完？”他用眼神瞄着彼此胯间都还在昂扬的东西。

可多特蒙德队长却抓奸似的摸到了他裤兜里的电话，在他面前摇了摇，质问：“所以这是你在伦敦夜店新学的招？”

“你试了就知道！”Auba一把夺过手机，把它甩到角落。想再去控制Marco，却不想被昔日队友找准时机一个翻身压在身下，还十分迅速地扯下了他的裤子，外面虽然冷，他的命根子却很热很硬。

Marco套弄了那东西两下，夸坐了上去，感到粗粝的大手终于握住了自己的要害，起起伏伏，像又在海中找到依凭……

 

冬日的阳光总是能照到床上，完美实现太阳晒屁股的效果，Marco从Auba的臂弯中爬出来，下地时感觉腰和腿都不像自己的，仿佛昨天踢了两场德比，谁让他们几乎疯了一夜。

散在地上的阿森纳训练服让他一阵恍惚，定了定神才想起现在又是冬天了，他们上次这样亲热还是去年在西班牙冬训的时候，那地方可比德国暖和得多，时间过得真快，不管人在何方。还有这家伙昨天是踢比赛完就赶过来了吧……带着万千思绪，他走进浴室。

听见淅沥水声，Auba睁开眼睛，起身收拾衣物，把掉在衣柜门口的手机捡起来，屏幕显示出给Marco发了一半的信息：“Batman or Jocker？”

昨天突然有很多人在SNS上问他这个问题，而比赛之后他终于弄明白这是Marco在俱乐部访谈节目上做的选择题，不知为什么他马上跑来久未踏足的城市，坐在出租车上听的士司机调侃说他也想选Jocker，然后他像疯了一样立刻想问问Marco，那答案是否发自真心，他编辑了这条信息，在终于下定决心点击发送的一瞬，Marco的电话打来了，然后马口第一句话就让他明白了答案。

Auba彻底删除了短信，给走出浴室的Marco一个既是早安又是告别的轻吻。

他想如果自己一直不去找马口求证答案，是不是就一直还有来这里的理由。

 

——END——


End file.
